Chicago, Illinois (616)
Battlestar *Blue Marvel *w:c:marvel:Marc Spector (Earth-616) Moon Knight *w:c:marvel:Greer Nelson (Earth-616) Tigra |BoxNotableLocations = |BoxCategoryIcon = |Map = |Gallery = |Summary = Chicago is the third largest city in the category:USA 616 United States, and with more than 2.8 million people, the largest city in the state of category:Illinois 616 Illinois and the Midwestern United States. Located on the southwestern shores of Lake Michigan and next to category:Indiana 616 Indiana, Chicago is the third-most densely populated major city in the category:USA 616 U.S., and anchor to the world's 26th largest metropolitan area with over 9.6 million people across three states. Except for the southwest corner of O'Hare International Airport in DuPage County, the city of Chicago is located in Cook County. Chicago was founded in 1833, near a portage between the Great Lakes and the Mississippi River watershed. The city became a major transportation and telecommunications hub in category:Northern America 616 North America. Today, the city retains its status as a major hub, both for industry and infrastructure, with its O'Hare International Airport as the second busiest airport in the world. In 2007, the city attracted 32.8 million domestic visitors and about 1.15 million foreign visitors. In modern times, the city has taken on an additional dimension as a center for business and finance and is listed as one of the world's top ten Global Financial Centers. Chicago is a stronghold of the Democratic Party and has been home to influential politicians, including the current President of the category:USA 616 United States, Barack Obama. (source Wikipdia:Chicago, Illinois Wikipedia) |Appearances = Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat Amazing Spider-Man Presents: Black Cat #01 (2010) Avengers Avengers #09 (2011) Captain America Captain America #612 (2011) Mighty Avengers Mighty Avengers #021 (2009) Hercules, Amadeus and Jarvis goes to Hank Pym's lab to ask him to lead a team of Avengers to solve the current globlal crisis. After a long talk, he agreeds. They take one of his "magic" doors to .http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_21 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 101px; height: 184px;" } Mighty Avengers #024 (2009) The Mighty Avengers meet in Pym's lab before going to do some crimefighting. In the meantime, H.A.M.M.E.R. breach into Pym's lab. Jocasta sends the lab in another dimension to escape them.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_24 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 110px; height: 184px;" } Mighty Avengers #025 (2009) Flashback to the time when Pym and Bill Foster created the dimensional wave inducer. In the now, they need to retrieve this object to save Pym's lab and his upcoming plans. It's now in the hands of Reeds Richards. When asked the device, he refuses. Pym decides the Avengers will steal it. border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 15px; height: 184px;" } Mighty Avengers #026 (2009) In Pym's lab, the Mighty Avengers plot their infiltration into the Baxter Building (616) Baxter Building.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Mighty_Avengers_Vol_1_26 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 169px; height: 184px;" } Siege Siege #01 (2010) Volstagg arrests some criminals who were trying to escape the police. He's then attacked by the U-Foes who were sent by Loki and Norman Osborn. The fight brings them to Soldier Field, Chicago (616) Soldier Field.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 90px; height: 183px;" } Siege: Embedded Siege: Embedded #01 (2010) Will Stern sees Ben Urich has been busted by the cops because he's not on the list of allowed press and helps him escape. Later, they have a burger when they see Volstagg walking in the street. They offer him some food against an interview. Later they all leave to Asgard, Broxton (616) Asgard.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Siege:_Embedded_Vol_1_1 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 467px; height: 183px;" } Spider-Man Family Spider-Man Family #01 (2007) Hellcat tries to prevent Black Cat to steal from a museum. Strange Strange #02 (2010) w:c:marvel:Casey Kinmont (Earth-616) Casey meets a goth girl for some info on w:c:marvel:Stephen Strange (Earth-616) Dr Strange.http://marvel.wikia.com/Comics:Strange_Vol_2_2 border="0" cellpadding="1" cellspacing="1" style="width: 100px; height: 183px;" } Thunderbolts Thunderbolts #108 (2007) X-Force: Sex And Violence X-Force: Sex And Violence #02 (2010) }} Category:Chicago 616 Category:Templated articles v1.05